Sinning
by Luc91
Summary: Dot talks to Lauren about Sinning but will it stop Lauren committing any further sins? My own take based on Thursday 17th January 2013's spoilers. Joey/Lauren. One Shot. Please R&R! Thanks! :)


**A/N: This follows on from the last two one shots to this series; 'Lauren's Bad Day' and 'Ooh, I Say'.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **_

* * *

**Sinning **

I woke up the next day and groaned as I remembered the events of the previous two days. Why couldn't I just catch a break?

"You're awake then?" I pulled the cover from over my head and looked over at Abi who was on her bed studying. "Mum and Dad are downstairs waiting for you to get up. How are you feeling?"

"Ready for the big black hole to appear to swallow me up." I offered as Abi gave me a sorry smile. It wasn't her fault that everything was messed up. "They still think I'm an embarrassment to the good ol' Branning family, don't they?"

"Just ignore them; they're in no position to judge themselves, are they? I don't get why Mum's suddenly so worried about it all; she didn't have a problem with you being together when it was just us who knew, so why now should she suddenly feel different?" See, this is why I did love my sister. She spoke the truth and didn't judge.

Climbing out of bed, I pulled my dressing gown on over my pyjamas. "Better go face them hadn't I, before I put it off any longer. I'm sorry for whatever is about to happen."

"Good luck." Smiling at Abi, I closed our bedroom door and headed out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh look, she's finally decided to surface." I was caught off guard by Mum's comment, as I walked through the door. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"Leave it off, Tan." Well at least one of them was sticking to their word in backing Joey and I.

"Why am I getting all the blame for this?" I asked. Technically the only thing I'd done wrong in all of this was steal Poppy's keys for Grandma's house; it wasn't like what Joey and I were doing was that bad; we were just kissing. Was it wrong to just want a bit of private time with my boyfriend?

"Because, Lauren, you need to start taking some responsibility for your actions!" I rolled my eyes as I poured myself a hot drink and sat down next to Dad who gave my hand a supportive squeeze. "You and Joey shouldn't have broken into Dot's house, let alone do what you did! You were supposed to be keeping it a secret."

"Wait, hold on; Joey and I didn't actually do anything. We were just kissing; it's hardly the biggest crime in the world." I wasn't going to let her go off into some self righteous speech without defending myself. Dad kept quiet knowing it was between me and Mum whatever this issue was.

"Lauren, he was on top of you and both of you were undressing the other. I think we all know where that was going; we're not stupid." I saw Dad scowl slightly at the image Mum was portraying. Guess he wasn't keen on thinking about his daughter and nephew getting it on.

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" I challenged, Mum fiddling with some cloth purposely so she didn't look at me. She didn't reply. "You're unbelievable."

"Lauren, people aren't going to be accepting of your relationship with Joey like we were; this is what I didn't want to happen for you." Mum sighed as she looked at me.

"So, what did you expect? Joey and I keeping our relationship a secret forever? Move away from the square if we wanted to be together publicly?" I was offended but I knew this wasn't the worst I would probably have to face now our relationship was out in the open. I had only spoken briefly to Joey late last night; he hadn't had chance to come round as he was trying to get Alice to try and open her mind to the idea of our relationship because she wasn't impressed either. I understood why he needed to try and get Alice's approval because she was the only family he really had left that had been in his life forever.

Mum sat down opposite me as Dad and I looked at her. "I know Joey makes you happy, Darling, but you have to understand where everyone else is coming from. It's not exactly a natural thing what you two are doing and while we can accept it and it's not illegal, not everyone is that open minded. It's probably best for you and Joey to just lay low together for a while, give people time to adjust and move on."

"Mum, I'm not ashamed of my relationship with Joey. I love him. I get that you are worried but it's not going to change how I feel for Joey. I need him in my life."

"I'm not saying break up with him; not at all. Just try and be respectful of everyone else and be prepared for the abuse you will face." I looked at Dad who gave me a reassuring smile. I got what they were both hinting at but while I could cool it in public, I would be doing no such thing behind closed doors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mum and Dad had left for work and Abi and Oscar were at school so I was home alone again. Just as I was walking back downstairs after a hot shower to rid me of all the current stress, there was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anything or anyone and nor was Dad. Opening the door, I immediately wished I hadn't. Grandma Dot was on the other side, no doubt here to see me.

"Grandma, are you ok? Did you want to come in?" I asked, opening the door; I couldn't leave her on the doorstep, despite the embarrassment feeling washing over me. Where was Joey? Shouldn't he be having to endure this with me?

Dot walked into the house while I closed the door. However, she stopped just a few steps away. "Lauren, I think we need to talk."

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked, confused as to why she had stopped in the hallway.

"I'd rather not. Now, you and Joey; Lauren, it's unhealthy for you to be with him. I know death can be hard for people and people seek comfort but you shouldn't be seeking comfort for your Uncle's death through his son because it's not natural. He would be appalled to see it." Really? Seeking comfort for Uncle Derek's death? I don't think so. "What you are doing is a sin in the eyes of the Lord. He would never approve of this."

"Grandma, with all due respect, you don't know anything about my relationship with Joey." I could see she wasn't impressed and she wasn't backing down.

"I know enough to know that sinning is a sign of weakness and an act that violates a moral rule." Yeah Joey was my weakness. "Legal or not it's just plain wrong; morally and socially. How do you think your Grandfather would feel if he were to discover his grandchildren were cavorting with each other? He'd be ashamed of you and your behaviour, young lady."

I rolled my eyes; how long was I going to get a lecture on sinning for? "He's not here though, is he?"

She ignored my comment and continued. "As the Bible says, 'For if you live according to the sinful nature, you will die; but if by the Spirit you put to death the misdeeds of the body, you will live,'." Wait, was she saying if I keep sleeping with Joey I'm gonna die? Really? "'Those controlled by the sinful nature cannot please God.' God may say sex is a good thing, but it is only good between two people who are married; getting married involves two people making a commitment before God to be together for life, never to separate. But most definitely not with your cousin."

"But isn't the Bible full of cousins having relationships?" I could just about remember being told this at school during an R.E. lesson; it was the only thing that was worth listening too knowing they weren't as innocent as people believed everyone in the Bible to virtually be. It wasn't like I had read the Bible recently and I certainly didn't have any intention to. "I thought only God could judge his people and as far as I know you're not God, so you don't have that right to judge others for who they love. I love Joey and I'm not giving him up just because it will ruin our so called 'perfect' family image. Let people talk; see if I care."

"Lauren, God judges but he also forgives. Come with me tomorrow to Church and we will help you on your journey to realise that what you feel for Joey is just your grief and empathy towards him for his father's death; your feelings of grief are being confused for desire." Is she serious? "Why don't I leave you to think about your actions and the impact they have on everyone else? You'll do the right thing, dear, I know you will. For your own sake as much as Joey's or anyone else's sake."

I moved so she could pass me, watching as she left the house. Why wasn't Joey getting this lecture? He was there, too, not just me.

Pulling my phone from my pocket as it buzzed, I saw Joey's name flashing but rather than answering, I hit reject; I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Dot finally left me alone after lecturing me on my immoral behaviour, I was sat on the stairs thinking; I'd show her what sinning is and not just with Joey because I'm sure she'll have something to say about my drinking and partying too eventually. I was broken from my train of thoughts by a knock on the door.

"You're avoiding me." I opened the door to see Joey leaning there against the frame, smugly.

"No I'm not; I'm avoiding everyone, not just you. Don't think you're that special." He pushed passed me and entered the house.

"Well can I avoid everyone here with you, too? Alice still isn't talking to me right now. She reckons I'm pulling the family apart and ruining everything for her; just like I tried to do with her and Dad apparently. I'm letting my need for skirt, cloud my judgement." I could tell he was concerned, and slightly angry even, Alice was going to push him away. I knew he didn't want that.

Wrapping my arms around his waist to comfort him, I felt him do the same. "How bad is it out there? Have you seen anyone else?"

"Not too bad but not really been anywhere yet. Dot gave me a glare as she saw me coming over here from the square. Uncle Jack's not said anything but apparently Auntie Carol and Bianca are fine with it; not one hundred per cent comfy but they don't oppose us being together." Joey informed me; I guess that's not too bad and it's a start. "How're your parents?"

"Dad's still fine but Mum's being a hypocrite; she says she's ok but she's more worried about what others will think about us. Abi said to just ignore them and they'll get over it." I still couldn't get over Mum's actions.

"Hey, we'll get through this; as long as we have each other, that's all that matters." He kissed me softly as I sighed.

"Last time you said that, look what happened?" He shook his head, his thumb stroking the base of my back under my jumper, as I referred to just a few months ago when his Dad found out, the crash and everything else that happened.

Pulling me tighter into his grip, he kissed the top of my head as I breathed in his scent. "This time it's different; I won't let anything take you away from me again. I love you. Simple as that."

"I love you too." Moving, I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer so our lips were within millimetres of the others. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

He smirked. "Not if I kiss you first."

Our lips crashed together, fighting for control, as all the worries and stress disappeared from my mind for now; the only thing I could focus on was Joey and us.

"Do you wanna..." I gave him a knowing look.

"You sure?" He asked, looking at me for reassurance.

"Hey, I think we need to commit a few more sins if we're going to be blamed for one that didn't even actually occur the other night."

He caught sight of the glint in my eye and before I knew it, he'd swept me off my feet and over his shoulder as he carried me up to my room. Oh yes, I think we were about to commit a few more sins which would make Grandma Dot say a lot more than 'Ooh, I say'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well that was unexpected." Joey commented as we lay in bed together, chests breathing heavily as we tried to recapture our breathing after the exhausting few hours we'd just had.

I was determined to make up for what happened on Monday and the lack of time we'd had together over the last few weeks; Joey being more than happy to comply. Time with an empty house, just us two alone, would soon become even harder to find again now that Dad had forced me to sign up to college again.

"Are you complaining?" I asked, turning on my side to face him, my arm and hand propping my head up, the other resting on Joey's bare chest.

Joey gave me look. "Yeah I'm really complaining about having the hottest sex ever, with the hottest girl on the square, despite everyone outside gossiping the hot gossip about us. It's hot."

I rolled my eyes at his words. "Ok, Mr Hottie, I think I get that you think it was hot."

Pulling me half on top of him again, his fingers ran sensually up and down my spine as I melted in his arms. See I would feel so much better about being in trouble with everyone if this had of happened on Monday.

Lying in bed quietly together, still in Joey's tight grip, I suddenly remembered something Dot said earlier. "Joey, am I alive?"

He gave me a confused look. "Pretty sure you are, Babe. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just Dot reckons if I sleep with you I'm gonna die." Joey couldn't control the grin that came across his face.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Well maybe you will but it'll only be through exerting with yourself too much excitement and passion; it could happen."

I laughed. I couldn't decide whether dying during sex would be a good thing because you'd go out doing something pretty amazing or if it was just cruel that you would leave possible only half satisfied. Wait, why am I thinking about dying during sex when I have a very naked boyfriend next to me? Shouldn't I be giving my attention to him before the house fills up again with people?

"I think I might just need to check again that I'm alive and feeling everything, for health reasons." I suggested suggestively.

"Oh well then we must if it's for your health. That's very important." They were the last words spoken for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping outside the house later that afternoon, I pulled my coat closer together; maybe I could do this. Joey had left a while ago and told me to stop hiding away and go find my friends and be normal. But as I stepped out, I felt nervous. Nobody was gonna do anything, right?

Heading towards the market and the cafe, I noticed people stop and stare at me or whisper something, no doubt, about Joey and me. Maybe Mum was right; we shouldn't be allowed to have a public relationship. The last straw was when I saw my best friend Whitney give me a disapproving look. Not being able to handle the stares and pressure, I turned and pushed the door open the door to the Vic; there was only one thing on my mind now and that was getting hell bent drunk to forget all this mess...

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm not overly happy with this one but thought I'd post it anyway as I promised I would. The spoilers for tonight focus more on Lauren and her drinking and I didn't want to go down that far so... I won't be doing anymore that follow on now; going to focus back on some other original stories I'm planning at the minute. I love to hear your thoughts anyway. Thanks! :)**


End file.
